Ninninger Boys vs Girls: Kuroninja's Side
by Joethewinner1
Summary: After Gengetsu Kibaoni's army was defeated by the Ninningers, they decided to go their separate ways. However, the girls of Ninninger have returned, as a group known as the NinninGirls. Meanwhile, an extra ranger known as Kuroninja is pulled into the conflict when his apprentice decides to join the NinninGirls, and is given a special green shuriken.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Kuroninja, a mysterious warrior has earned his title as an Extra Ranger for Super Sentai. He earned that title by completing 4 "ninja trials," which involved reuniting the Hanarangers. However, they could only be found after completing certain trials, which tested Kuroninja's speed, logic, strength, and skill. Now, Kuroninja was able to open a dojo so he could teach other potential ninjas his Kuroninja ninjutsu techniques. Kuroninja already had an apprentice. Her name was Luna Kokonoe.

Elsewhere, the Ninningers decided to part ways after all 6 of them earned the title of "Last Ninja." They had defeated the evil Youkai warlord, Kibaoni Gengetsu, and his other subjects. The firstborn son of Kibaoni Gengetsu, Kibaoni Shingetsu, was formerly the apprentice of the mentor of the Ninningers, and he became evil, taking the name "Izayoi Kyuuemon." Kyuuemon helped the Kibaoni Army Corps, until the final battle, where he changed sides. His last gift to the Ninningers was a lime green shuriken.

Meanwhile, the enemy of Kuroninja, also known as Anti-Kuroninja, was planning something. He had gathered masks from the ruins of the fortress of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Anti-Kuroninja looked like Kuroninja, except he was light grey and more evil. Anti-Kuroninja was planning to get his revenge on Kuroninja, but he needed reinforcements. The masks could help, as they could revive the more powerful warriors that worked with Kibaoni Gengetsu. However, Anti-Kuroninja was missing something. He needed the fear of others. Anti Kuroninja pulled out a shuriken surrounded by dark blue fire, and threw it at some random objects to create Youkai. The Youkai were sent to attack so Anti Kuroninja could gather fear from the humans. With that fear, Anti-Kuroninja could revive two generals from the Kibaoni Army Corps.


	2. Chapter 2: NinninWhite and NinninPink

Anti-Kuroninja needed to revive two generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps in order to defeat Kuroninja. However, he needed fear. In order to get fear, Anti-Kuroninja revived some deadly Youkai using the Sealing Shurikens. One of them hit a pencil, while the other struck a chainsaw. The Youkai released attacked the city, gathering a lot of fear.

Kuroninja and his apprentice had to fight against the Youkai. However, someone else was fighting them as well. Kuroninja recognized who they were: they were formerly Shironinger and Momoninger of the Ninningers, but for some reason, they called themselves NinninWhite and NinninPink. Kuroninja had to hide, because he was the opposite colour of Shironinger's colour, so he assumed that people would think that Kuroninja liked Shironinger, or the other way around. Luna, the apprentice of Kuroninja, was also fighting the Youkai, and almost defeated them, but then NinninWhite and NinninPink saved her because they didn't know she was Kuroninja's apprentice. It was revealed that NinninWhite and NinninPink were part of a new idol group known as the Ninnin Girls.

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja already had enough fear, and used it to revive two generals; Ariake No Kata because of how powerful she was against the Ninningers, and Juza Yumihari because of his loyalty. Anti-Kuroninja assumed they would obey him because he was the one who revived them. However, he was wrong, since Ariake was the wife of Kibaoni Gengetsu, the leader of the Kibaoni Army Corps. She also had her own plan: to revive her son, Kibaoni Mangetsu, so he could become the leader of a large Youkai army. Anti-Kuroninja, however, decided to use this as an advantage. He said "I think I know how to accomplish your plan, your highness." Ariake said "How?" Anti-Kuroninja said "The main obstacles will be the Ninningers, so we must split them up...somehow. Also, I mustn't reveal myself to anyone. My main target is Kuroninja...and there's something else I'm after." "What is it?" Juza Yumihari asked. Anti-Kuroninja said "The Green Shuriken. That shuriken holds a large amount of power inside...but it's in the Ninninger's possession."


	3. Chapter 3: Green Shuriken Power

Kuroninja already defeated the Youkai, but noticed something was wrong. The Youkai stopped attacking since Kibaoni Gengetsu was defeated, but someone was still making them attack. Only one person could be behind this: Anti-Kuroninja. In order to defeat Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja went to his Kage Shuriken, which he would use to create illusions, fog, and anything else. The Kage Shuriken released a piece of paper with a puzzle. This puzzle contained information about how to defeat Anti-Kuroninja. It said: The Ninja in Green will decide the fate of the others. Kuroninja knew that someone would take the green Shuriken, which was in possession of the Ninningers. That was when he had an idea.

Kuroninja went to Luna, his apprentice, who was interested in joining the NinninGirls. Kuroninja told her that the green Shuriken was with the NinninGirls, and she needed to gain the power of that Shuriken and become MIDONINGER, or NinninGreen. Luna asked Kuroninja why he didn't want to get the Shuriken himself, since he's a ninja master, but Kuroninja just said "I have nothing to do with Shironinger."

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja was talking with a Jukkarage, which was spying on the NinninGirls arguing with the former members of Ninninger: AoNinger, KiNinger, StarNinger, and AkaNinger, who was fired up. Anti-Kuroninja told Ariake No Kata that this was the perfect time to strike, however they had to do it in secret. They had to get the NinninGirls to win. After Ariake left, Anti-Kuroninja went to research the NinninGirls, and found out that their newest member was attributed with the colour green. Anti-Kuroninja realized that Kuroninja's former apprentice was the user of the green Shuriken now.


	4. Chapter 4: NinninGirls vs Boys

In a movie studio, the Ninningers were gathered to fight against each other. They were split up into the NinninGirls and the NinninBoys. The NinninGirls contained NinninWhite, NinninPink, NinninGreen, and NinninRed. The NinninBoys had Akaninger, Aoninger, Kininger, and StarNinger. Kuroninja had nothing to do with NinninWhite and decided to watch from a distance. Then he noticed the Jukkarage trying to sabotage the battlefield during each of the rounds. Next to the area was a large bush where the Jukkarage entered. Kuroninja followed, and ran into Anti-Kuroninja, Ariake No Kata, and Juza Yumihari. Kuroninja asked "How are you working together? I know you have separate goals." Anti-Kuroninja said "Yes, I'm using them for my plan. Once Mangetsu Kibaoni returns from the dead, I will use his Youkai army on you!"

Kuroninja said "I still have to defeat you!" Then he released the Kage Shuriken, releasing a cloud of black smoke. Anti-Kuroninja and his forces outnumbered Kuroninja, and Kuroninja was forced to retreat. Suddenly, a giant foot was about to land of Anti-Kuroninja. The two mecha of the Ninningers were fighting against each other! Anti-Kuroninja recovered and observed the light blinding one of the mecha, causing the NinninGirls to win.

After the NinninGirls won, it looked like the Ninningers were to be separated forever. However, Kuroninja knew that something was happening after seeing a Jyukkarage holding a magnifying glass. Kuroninja rushed back to his dojo to see if he had anything that could stop Anti-Kuroninja.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Against Anti-Kuroninja

In the dojo of Kuroninja, Kuroninja gathered a lot of things. He brought with him his Kage Shuriken so he could take down Anti-Kuroninja and his army. However, Kuroninja remembered that a ninja in green would be the one to take down the Youkai army. Kuroninja realized that the ninja in green was his former apprentice, Luna. However, someone was strange. It felt like anyone could've used the green Shuriken, but it was easy to use. That meant something was definitely wrong.

Kuroninja rushed to the area when he saw the small group of Youkai, containing Ariake No Kata and Jura Yumihari, along with some Hyakkarage, which looked like Jukkarage but with white robes. Kuroninja was about to face them, but then Anti-Kuroninja appeared and directed him to a park, away from the scene. Far away, Kuroninja could see the Ninningers facing off against the remnants of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Then Luna's personality changed. It turned out that the green Shuriken was possessed by Kyuuemon Izayoi, who had put his spirit inside the green Shuriken so he could fight alongside the Ninningers for one last battle. This was the power of MIDONINGER.

While the Ninningers battled the Youkai, Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja battled. Anti-Kuroninja said "I won't be defeated by you this time, Kuroninja." Then Anti-Kuroninja pulled out a silver Shuriken with a blinking light. He threw it on the ground, turning the red light on. Suddenly, a few ninjas appeared. They were all covered in purple ninja armour, with yellow eyed helmets designed to look like cats. Kuroninja knew what they were. They were the Robotic Assault Ninja, or R.A.N, created during the time when Kuroninja worked with the Flowery Kunoichi Team. They were all modelled after one of the Hanarangers, Ran, and they were created by the robotics company known as Orchid Industries. Orchid Industries was a front for Anti-Kuroninja's robotic forces. Kuroninja fought all of the R.A.N, and finished off Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja vowed to return next time and take down Kuroninja. Then he left.

Kuroninja went to battle the Youkai next, but it turns out that the Ninningers, along with Midoninger, have defeated them already. Kuroninja decided to leave, because he had nothing to do with Shironinger.


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

After the Ninningers defeated Ariake No Kata, at the same time while Kuroninja defeated Anti-Kuroninja, they went their separate ways again. Midoninger and Shironinger stayed behind, while Momoninger left to continue her work as a scientist. Kuroninja needed to analyze the power of the Midoninger Shuriken, so that it wouldn't fall into the hands of Anti-Kuroninja or any other evil threat. However, Kyuuemon wasn't in control of the Midoninger Shuriken, so it was possible that the Midoninger Shuriken could just be a normal Shuriken from now on.

Kuroninja asked Midoninger if she wanted to discontinue being Kuroninja's apprentice and continue to be on the NinninGirls, and she said that Kuroninja already had an apprentice and didn't need one. Kuroninja looked below to see a cat following him. The cat was wearing a blue collar. Kuroninja knew exactly who this was, and decided to go to Egypt to find a cat Youkai, who had the ability to shapeshift anyone who was originally a cat. Kuroninja also knew an Egyptian ninja there. He was a descendant of a group of pharaohs that could control sandstorms. The ninja's name was Khamun Rider the Tenth.

While at the airport, Kuroninja ran into Kinji Takigawa, also known as StarNinger. Kuroninja asked "What are you doing here?" Kinji said "I'm returning to America. I heard that there's a group of people that look exactly like the Ninningers there, and they fight aliens who look like the Youkai we fought." Kuroninja said "What are their names?" Kinji said "They call themselves "Power Rangers." Kuroninja thought "Oh no."


End file.
